DaughterOfJasmine
DaughterOfJasmine, of simply Piper or perhaps Jasmine, is a member of the Wikia family since October 2015. She is a weird person who likes cookies. About me I'm a meep. I have a kingdom of meeps. I'm too bored to tell u about me so I'll tell u about meeps. The girls are meeps. The boys are meaps. I, the queen, is known as the Meapa (spinoff of pasha) The princess (if i had one) is known as a meepess. Currency: cookies Capital: Meepington, D. C. Population: 5 (and counting) Dialing code: +COOKIES Founded: August 29, 2015 Queen/President: Meapa Piper Lasya I Points of Interest: Meapa Piper Lasya I Appearance So you wanna know how to find me in public, huh? OKAY!! I'm around 5 feet tall, and am an Indian. (NO, NOT THE AMERICAN INDIANS WHO WERE THERE BEFORE CHRISTOPHER COLUMBUS FOUND THE NEW WORLD!!! I AM A REAL INDIAN FROM INDIA)although i was born in america). I most likely will have a purple Gap jacket on (my first one I lost at this patrol picnic thing long time ago, this is my second gap jacket). I am either with my parents and my absolutely PJ Masks-obsessed brother, or I'm with GrimmsDePytheLover, who was formerly my classmate, along with Manasvi. I have black eyes and black hair. I also have quite a few pimples that everybody mistakes for freckles. I'm right-handed, by the way. Personality I think you can already realize by the way I type that I am a weirdo that everyone should avoid unless they want to become a meep of Peem. (peem is the meep kingdom. see, i was so clever that I created it by spelling meep backwards. so clever...) OC's I only have one OC, which I give a lot of respect to and one day will make a custom doll of. Her name is... Silena Princess, Daughter of the Silent Princess. No, I don't do fanart, sorry. Relationships Grimms She's a good friend to talk to when theres nothing to do. Although sometimes she gets mad at me, but I just go along with the flow. Manasvi Who, her? We've been friends around first grade, then drifted off a bit. Getting into GT brought us back together. (she's just like FOLLOW THE RULES and me and grimms are like LOOK AT ME NOT FOLLOW THE RULES) Daisy the Tsum Tsum OMG ME AND DAISY WILL BE FRIENDS FOREVAH Nico di Angelo Once upon a time I put myself in a ship with that dude. SHIPS Silence: a ship me and grimms made between Silena Princess and Fierce Charming. we only did it because a) Sil needed a ship b) me and grimms wanted to do a ship together Nicah: that ship between nico and me. I used my name as Sarah, although that isn't my real name. I just like it. Quotes meh just listen to them. Notes & Trivia - I have this nagging feeling that World War III will occur in a few years, maybe even a couple, and it will involve high tech armor that should probably be in a comic book. - I LIKE ONE PIECE! I think that Scythe Sasin is a lot like Roronoa Zoro, or Sanji I-will-not-tell-his-last-name. You know what, he's Zoro through and through. Except for that fact that Scythe actually has a sense of direction (one time zoro was on a desert island and somehow ended up in a jungle thanks to his sense of direction) - LOFTHOUSE COOKIES!!! - my english teacher is awesome - i've always wanted to write this story where the bad guy is the main character and explaining what they do when they're not wrecking havoc. The moral is that whatever you are, good or bad, shy or confident, girl or boy, you should be the best you possibly can be at it. - I was born on August 29th, the day where everyone was drowning to death by Hurricane Katrina and lucky me I was being born on the other side of the world. - Sometimes I go to the Live Chat in hopes of someone being there, but there's nobody. - don't you just love it when you read 200 chapters in one day? yes, 200 chapters, and don't worry most of them are only 15 pages. of manga. - favorite song is "Brothers" from Fullmetal Alchemist. Great song, plays at the beginning of each episode, but is at LOW VOLUME and is OVERLAPPED BY AL'S EQUIVALENT EXCHANGE SPEECH! darn u al AND THAT'S IT, FOLKS!!!Category:Driver